(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a friction damper and to a method for producing it, which is particularly applicable to washing machines with a spin gear. More particularly, the friction damper has a housing and preferably structure-reinforcing rubs and/or lamellae and a moveable tappet which is arranged in the housing parallel to the longitudinal axis of the housing and is led out of the housing with an end located in the housing with a moveably guided friction lining and preferably a friction lining and/or a baffle element constructed of an elastomer, foam material or rubber and preferably where the housing and/or tappet is manufactured from plastic.
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 C.F.R. 1.97 and 1.98
Friction dampers preferably have the task of absorbing or eliminating oscillations on mechanically moved elements, such as, for example, deflections of washing drums on washing machines which are caused by unbalances. Such a friction damper is known, for example, from DE 10 2004 033 531.